First Sigh
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Tatkala kulit bertemu kulit, sengatan listrik berupa insting seksual mematah akal sehat. Dapatkah ini disebut tipikal salah satu gejala panas dingin soul bond?


_**Story by: **_**Razen Bekantan Hijau.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Eiichiro Oda**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Fluffy, Family, Drama, semi-Humor.**_

_**Warning: Sho-ai, slash, AU, typo, some mistakes EYD, maybe-OOC, omegaverse.**_

_**A/N: I own nothing from this fic.**_

_**xXx**_

_**First Sigh**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ada banyak kejadian yang mustahil untuk dicegah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Meja atas nama Outlook?"

"Terima kasih. Selamat datang di Baratie. Keluarga Outlook sudah menunggu."

_Beta_ pirang menyambut elegan kedatangan pengunjung, alis keriting terangkat memesona, mata memancar kilat bisnis khas kebutuhan perut.

Sepasang kaki berlapis garmen hitam melangkah tidak sopan, asal jalan dan mengentak, empunya resah mengumbar muka kusut. Rambut rapi digel hancur oleh jari, dongkol mengacak.

Dia tidak sendiri, lelaki paruh baya di sisinya pun 11:12, gerak tubuh tidak kalah serampangan. Dua lelaki berwajah tidak mirip hanya berbaju bagus, namun enggan berjalan bak militer.

"Tidak bisakah kau jalan lebih sopan?"

"Sejujurnya, Pak Tua. Jalanmu juga tidak seperti bangsawan.

Kancing bercerai terpaksa dirapat lagi. Jalur napas menyesak. Sial, mana tahan seorang Ace pakai baju rapi, kemera pula, di rumah mana pernah pakai baju.

Untung sang Mama berhalangan hadir lantaran pesanan buket dari _Portgas Flower_ tiba-tiba menggunung, seseorang dari keluarga Charlotte meminta tambahan sejumlah besar buket cantik hari ini.

Dipaksa dengar wejangan anak baik dan sopan santun nanti.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut acara ini?" Ace membuang kantuk lewat bukaan bibir, menguap lebar tak peduli pandang warga. Bodoh amat walau gendernya _alpha_, siapa bilang _alpha_ tak boleh menguap? Sungguh tidak adil.

Satu ujung kumis tebal Roger digulung jari ."Salahmu terlahir tidak mandul. _Alpha_ pula. Kenapa tidak _omega_ atau _beta_ saja?"

Ace menatap wajah seram ayahnya. "Terus terang, Pak Tua. Salahmu menurunkan gen _alpha_. Untung wajahku mirip Ibu."

"Memang kenapa kalau mirip aku, Nak? Aku ayahmu."

"Najis-najis gimana gitu. Sayang duitku nanti kalau harus oplas. Mukaku lebih ganteng mirip Ibu," jawab Ace kalem penuh kejujuran.

Sungguh anak kurang ajar.

"Dan lagi," sinis Ace, "kenapa aku harus ikut acara jodoh? Ini zaman apa, sih?"

Alih-alih marah, Roger malah terbahak.

"Jilat kalimatmu, Berandal. Kutebak kau bakal minta dibawa ke KUA."

Ace mengernyit. "Ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Pak Tua."

"Ho-ho, lihat saja nanti."

Kemudian sampai di ruang tujuan, ruang utama restoran Baratie, lantai teratas. Sengaja jauh-jauh hari satu meja khusus di-_booking_ untuk satu malam oleh darah biru banyak pundi-pundi harta.

"Roger!"

Kerut terpapar tidak samae di jidat Ace. Rasa tidak suka memenuhi dada tatkala menangkap tiga sosok suami istri dan seorang pemuda berambut ala jamur.

Entah mengapa wajah laki-laki paling tua tampak puas melihat kedatangan dua ayah-anak yang—seingat Ace—diketahui berasal dari keluarga paling tidak berbudi. Efek marga mereka?

Biner obsidian menyapu sekeliling, kilat haus hormat dan harta terpancar terlalu cerah pada mata ... calon ibu mertua? Ih.

Cuma Roger yang cipika-cipika ala pria kantoran, Ace enggan mengucapkan salam, melengos mendahului sang ayah dan duduk di kursi seberang paling ujung.

Apa yang namanya perjodohan selalu wajib untuk kaum _alpha_? Dan kenapa pula ayahnya yang terang-terangan musuh norma malah ikut-ikutan ritual begini?

Ace coba mengamati seorang ... dari baunya, sih, _alpha_. Tapi terlihat lebih muda dari Ace, dan ... sungguh tidak level. Serius, bukan dia yang dimaksud calon Ace, 'kan?

"_Ara ara_, di luar dugaan. Meski banyak kabar tidak baik, anak Anda tampan sekali." Pihak mama mertua berbicara.

_Tante-tante penjilat, _batin Ace.

Pendusta. Nama Ace sudah dikenal sebagai _alpha_ berandal tak bisa diatur. Sampai melegenda di kalangan para pengasuh, bahwa _babysitter_ mana pun akan _resign_ dua jam di kali pertama bekerja, usia Ace lima tahun saat itu.

"Dia lebih mirip ibunya," koreksi Roger.

Kebanggaan tidak muncul lancaran Ace terlewat ogah berlama-lama di sini. Kinerja otak siaga menyusun rencana. Siap angkat kaki kalau perlu loncat dari jendela.

Baru Ace akan melempar sorot masam, anak jamur itu sudah berceloteh lebih dulu.

"Mama, Papa. Jangan Sabo yang dikasih ke dia. Aku mau _alpha_ ini."

Hah?

Sabo?

Siapa Sabo?

Hampir sebelah alis Roger dan Ace naik bersamaan, kepala keluarga Outlook buru-buru berkata.

"Sabo, anak kami, tadi ke kamar mandi dengan pengasuhnya. Maaf, dia agak susah diatur. Kami baru sampai, dia sudah hampir loncat dari jendela."

Wajah sok sedih suami istri Outlook tak dihiraukan, Ace malah melongo.

Anak kami? Jadi masih ada satu orang lagi? Eh, benar juga, ada satu kursi kosong. Tapi ... loncat dari jendela?

Lelucon apa itu—

Hati disambar petir besar. Feromon tiba-tiba gempa bumi.

"Ah, Sabo. Akhirnya kau kembali."

Ace terenyak, sontak menoleh dengan mata melotot.

Roger menyeringai.

Lima pasang mata menghunjam tatap pada laki-laki pirang. Sorot gulita dibalas bola mata lapis lazuli.

Yang kemudian disambut bau feromon amat kuat.

_Omega_.

Pemuda pirang itu roboh seketika. Di ambang pintu, seorang _butler_ panik menyangga tubuhnya—mungkin si pengasuh yang disebut tadi?

Roger cepat-cepat menutup jalur napas dengan serbet dan dasi. Tak bawa sapu tangan apa lagi tisu.

Manik gulita Ace tambah melebar, dada menyesak, penuh oleh sesuatu yang terasa asing.

Calon mama mertua menjerit panik. Tergopoh-gopoh ke ambang pintu membawa suntikan pereda. Si pirang itu terkulai lemah dengan napas beruap, wajah memerah, dan bergetar hebat di dekapan pengasuhnya.

Lantai bawah tiba-tiba ribut. Apakah para _alpha_ lajang diusik napsu birahi?

Baunya terlalu kuat.

Roger nyengir lebar. Kondisi anaknya makin parah saja.

"Bagaimana, Nak? Masih meno—Nak?"

Panggilan Roger diabaikan.

_Haki_ menyebar, feromon khas _alpha_ kaum D memancar tak kira-kira.

Membekukan gerak ayah mertua dan si pengasuh.

Mama mertua dan si bocah jamur sontak pingsan.

Menyisakan Roger dan satu-satunya _omega_.

Satu aura mengintimidasi. Kuat dan mengancam. Ace menarik napas panjang nan dalam.

Pupil sekelam tinta memicing tajam penuh makna.

Putra Roger ambil tindakan. Lekas ia hengkang menuju ambang pintu. Tepatnya, menuju sang _omega_.

Pemuda pirang itu, Sabo, menengadah susah payah.

Netra biru bertemu manik obsidian.

Makin Ace mendekat, berjongkok, dan hendak menyentuhnya, makin hebat getaran dan balasan feromon dari Sabo.

Tatkala kulit bertemu kulit, sengatan listrik berupa insting seksual mematah akal sehat. Dapatkah ini disebut tipikal salah satu gejala panas dingin _soul bond_?

"Ayah."

Roger dipanggil, pertama kali, bukan "Pak Tua" seperti biasa.

"_Yes, my son_?"

Sabo ditarik dalam dekap.

"Carikan aku penghulu, sekarang."

"Itu baru anakku."

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
